Combat
Terminology Base Damage Base Damage is the damage an Attack deals naturally, and is normally doubled on a Critical Hit. This value is normally 4, but certain weapons or abilities may alter this. Additionally, Melee and Thrown attacks deal additional Base Damage equal to the attacker's Strength. Bonus Damage Bonus Damage is a common term for all forms of additional damage an Attack deals apart from its Base Damage. Critical Hit A Critical Hit denotes that Attack is exceedingly successful. Either from a Misc roll resulting in non-0 doubles or exceeding 20, from a Strike roll landing in its Critical Range, or from any Attack roll that succeeds while Flawless. A Critical Hit will successfully hit if possible, regardless of whether it exceeds the target's Defense or Strike Defense. For most such hits, the Attack's Base Damage is doubled, before Bonus Damage is applied. Critical Range The Critical Range denotes the range of a Strike's result that cause a Critical Hit. This range starts as within 10% of the Strike's upper bound, with each point of Dexterity and Luck increasing the range by 5%. Defensive Actions Block Blocking is a Standard Action and reduces all incoming damage by 50%. Dodge Dodging is a Standard Action and requires an Dexterity Misc roll, it Contests incoming attacks. Offensive Actions Attack Attacking is Standard Action and takes the form of inflicting damage upon the opponent using an Agility or Strength Misc roll or offensive ability like Strike. Unless otherwise specified, an attack has a Base Damage of 4. Bull Rush Bull Rushing is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Contested Strength Misc roll or Strike roll. The user moves in a straight line through the target's tile, pushing the target back. It has a Base Damage of 0, but may optionally inflict Bonus Damage. Disarm Disarming is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Contested Strength or Dexterity Misc roll or Strike roll. The target drops their weapon and suffers Swordbreak 1. It has a Base Damage of 0, but may optionally inflict Bonus Damage. Drag Dragging is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Contested Strength Misc roll or Strike roll. The user moves, dragging the target along the shortest path that keeps them adjacent. It has a Base Damage of 0, but may optionally inflict Bonus Damage. Grapple Grappling is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Contested Strength Misc roll or Strike roll. This inflicts the Grappled condition on the target. It has a Base Damage of 0, but may optionally inflict Bonus Damage. Reposition Repositioning is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Contested Strength Misc roll or Strike roll. This moves the target to another tile adjacent to the user. It has a Base Damage of 0, but may optionally inflict Bonus Damage. Taunt Taunting is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Charisma Misc roll Contested by a Willpower Misc roll or a Contested Strike roll. This inflicts Taunt 1. Trip Tripping is a Standard Action and takes the form of a Contested Strength or Dexterity Misc roll or Strike roll. This inflicts Cripple 1. It has a Base Damage of 0, but may optionally inflict Bonus Damage.